


One Morning

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, missing scene from prince's gambit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: ‘One night and one morning,’ said Laurent, and this time it was Damen who found himself pushed down onto the bed.





	One Morning

“I can’t,” said Damen. “I can’t have this for just one night.”

“One night and one morning,” said Laurent, and this time it was Damen who found himself pushed down onto the bed.

The bedding shifted, sheets slipping beneath them as they moved. Damen laid there on his back, his heart behaving weirdly in his chest as he felt Laurent shift, moving his body so he was hovering over Damen. It had not been like this since the night before, the dimming candles flickering around them as Damen had discovered a new side to Laurent. A sweet, tender side, coaxed out of him through gentle movements and soft, unhurried presses of lips against the warmth of Laurent’s neck.

And now Laurent was above him again, still close enough that their skin touched, their body heat radiating against each other. Laurent braced a hand by Damen’s head on the pillow as he carefully lifted a thigh, the warmth of it pressing against Damen as he aligned their bodies.

It was a lazy sprawl, Laurent’s body half on Damen’s, half on the mattress as if he was hesitant, or unsure. Slowly, Damen brought a steadying hand to Laurent’s hip, just resting there, so as not to suggest that he expected anything past this. This wonderful press of skin against skin.

But then it wasn’t just that, because Laurent was kissing him again. Slow, unhurried kisses that caused the feeling in Damen’s chest to spread. Damen was an experienced man, but he had never kissed anyone the way Laurent did. Or he had never kissed anyone who made him feel the way Laurent did.

The drowsiness from the morning remained, leading the kisses to be languorous but deliberate. Despite the gentle, almost shy press of his lips, Laurent’s hand was on Damen’s bicep, squeezing him firmly as if holding him in place. Damen felt the possessiveness of it, and he felt the way it affected him, the dizzying thought of Laurent wanting him right where he was, and keeping him there. 

Eventually Laurent pulled back, his eyes closed as he did. The sun was streaming in through the windows, dusting him in light, and Damen wanted so much. He wanted to wrap both arms around Laurent and hold him as close as he dared the night before as he grew close. He wanted to lavish Laurent’s entire body with the gentle attention that Damen now knew he enjoyed, to see again how he would reacts, helplessly, to the delicate brush of Damen’s lips. He wanted this, more of it, for longer than the world was giving them. It was only thoughts of what lay outside and beyond this small cocoon they had created that stopped him from taking those things,

Damen kept his hand on Laurent’s waist but otherwise simply laid there, gazing up at Laurent, trying to understand what forces brought them here and what he could do to prolong it, thought he knew it was a pointless thought. Damen had made it clear from the start that all he had wanted from Laurent was freedom, and that is precisely what he had given him. The vulnerable thought of Laurent ordering him to stay had no place, and could only be that: a thought.

Laurent opened his eyes now and looked at Damen, his chest unsteady above him.

“One morning,” Damen said.

Laurent’s hand inched closer, but he was holding himself more carefully now, his arms taught on either side of Damen.

“Yes,” said Laurent.

Damen said nothing in response, though his eyes mirrored what he had said only hours ago when they had sat close, watching each other similarly to now. _Then you can do what you like._

Laurent leaned forward again, and this time Damen allowed himself to meet him halfway, pushing up by his elbows and bringing their lips together.

It was silent in the room, no outside sounds to distract Damen from the drift of hands or tangling of limbs. Somehow Laurent ended up on his side, and then on his back as Damen was above him again, his hand slowly moving down his flank.

Damen felt the tension there, always present so that it could not be ignored. He felt it in the way Laurent momentarily locked up as Damen’s palm trailed his skin, not exactly able to repress the tremor. 

Laurent reached out tentatively as if to counteract this, his fingers grazing Damen’s neck, just shy of his collar. He kept his eyes on the path his fingers created as they trailed down Damen’s skin, down the plane of his chest which Damen was consciously trying to keep steady. 

It was easier this way, somehow, with Damen above Laurent. Laurent still lay rigid beneath him, but it was unlike the awkward way he held himself over Damen, like he was unsure what to do with this seeming upper hand.

Damen knew what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that the most important thing to do was to give, not take. 

But he also took. Damen had taken everything Laurent had been willing to give him, and he knew he would keep it with him long passed this short period of time.

They were losing time. Damen was aware of this, as he was aware of each singular, painful beat of his heart, pounding inside him, making it impossible to ignore what he so desperately wanted to. Kissing was a tentative thing, a painful thing that Damen felt in his entire body, throbbing with the desperate need to hold on to this.

Laurent wanted this. He wanted Damen, and Damen pushed out all contradicting thoughts so he could revel in that knowledge, could bask in it. Could allow it to reshape him into something new. Someone new.

Laurent’s eyes were significantly darker as Damen pulled away from him, the roll in his throat as he swallowed just as prominent as the hitch in his breath as Damen brought a palm to Laurent’s thigh. Damen felt the muscles tighten under his hold, before he felt Laurent practically force his body to unclench.

Damen kept his hand where it was and moved his palm slowly, and he felt the way Laurent turned all of his attention to the careful touch, like he had done many times before. Damen noted that Laurent reacted assiduously to these simple things, as if he was analyzing the touch, or the reason Damen wished to do it. 

_Until morning_ Laurent had said, and now morning had come and Laurent had given them even more time. Had prolonged this delicate thing they had created as if reality would never set in. Damen focused only on this as he reached for the oil, his eyes very purposefully on Laurent’s as he did, waiting for Laurent to give Damen any negative sign. He didn’t.

Damen worked Laurent open with slicked fingers first, feeling the way Laurent shifted against him slightly, eyes averted, his lips just slightly parted. Damen moved his fingers slowly and allowed himself to feel this, to enjoy it, to remember it. 

It was an age before Damen oiled his cock, his heart thrumming as he lined himself up at Laurent’s entrance, felt where they would fit, interlock. That Laurent would give him this again made him feel clumsy with desire, and Damen thought passed the ache as he pushed inside in small, incremental movements. Laurent’s lips spread further, his breath hitting Damen’s face now in shallow pants as Damen continued to move, deeper, until he was all the way inside.

It was as indescribable as it had been the two previous times, the heady sensation of Laurent around his cock, hot and tight beneath him. Damen wanted to remain there, to wrap his arms around Laurent’s body and hold him close so they could move together, and it was with a valiant amount of strength that he held still, letting the moment stretch out.

It was only when he felt Laurent shift again that Damen allowed himself to move, his body braced up on one hand as he pressed inside Laurent in shallow thrusts, each more pronounced than the last. He moved slowly, soaking up in this feeling and nothing else as he moved against Laurent, his cock rubbing against Damen’s stomach each time.

It was good. It was more than good, and Damen didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to imagine that the end was near, so he set all of his attentions on the feeling of Laurent winding an arm around Damen, palm splayed against his back. 

Damen pulled back to look at Laurent, rolling his hips into him again and feeling his heart stutter as Laurent’s eyelashes fluttered. His skin felt too tight, the room too hot, and all he could do was continue to move inside Laurent and ignore how each moment was one less that they had.

They were kissing again, yet Damen was unsure who had leaned forward first. All he knew was that his hand was now cupping Laurent’s heated cheek, and that Laurent’s had slid up to cup the back of Damen’s neck. The tense stiffness was still there in Laurent, in the way he touched and moved, but Damen could feel the way he pushed it down in favor of allowing himself to have Damen. That thought alone caused Damen to feel lightheaded as he held him tighter, pushing in deeper. 

_More._

Damen moved inside him surely, slowing down even further as he felt Laurent take him avidly. Damen dragged a hand down Laurent’s stomach and held him loosely, rocking his body rhythmically as Laurent’s kisses became breathless.

The sun continued to rise, and life continued on outside the doors, but none of that mattered as Damen moved with Laurent. If time refused to stop for them, he would simply make time.

Damen did not allow himself to think of the future, of what could be, or would never be. He did not think of the aching possibility of Laurent finding this with someone else. He couldn’t. 

_You’re mine_. He had wanted to say it the night before, and he wanted to say it now. He so badly wanted to let the words slip passed his lips and into Laurent’s, to bare himself to him, wholly, honestly. 

But he couldn’t. He was already taking far more than he should, given all that stood between them, and would always stand between them. He had thought last night would be all he was allowed, but unbelievably, Laurent was giving him this. Giving _them_ this, one more time. One last memory of Laurent, showing Damen a side that he never would have imagined, had he not been fortunate enough to experience it himself. 

“Laurent,” Damen said, desperately.

Laurent shuddered in response, his body pulsing under Damen’s, and Damen forced himself to keep his eyes open so he could savor it one last time. The color in his cheeks, the disheveled fall of his hair, the way his body finally seemed to relax, allowing him to lose himself mindlessly to the pleasure as he spilled against his own stomach.

Damen felt it. He felt the way Laurent’s body changed with his release, and he fought to hold on longer, to draw this out as long as he possibly could, but he was helpless. The last thing Damen heard was the small, fractured sound Laurent made as his head fell to Laurent’s chest, spilling inside him in hot pulses.

One last time. The words echoed inside Damen’s head, reverberating inside his chest. This would be the last time he fell beside Laurent breathlessly, watching in languid pleasure as Laurent’s eyes opened slowly, the flush still evident on his cheeks. The last time he could have some glimpse into what they could have been, in another life.

Breathing was painful in that moment as Laurent turned to him drowsily, a look on his face similar to that of the one Damen had woken up to. Damen tried to focus only on the brightness in Laurent’s eyes as air refused to enter his lungs, and on what they had managed to steal for themselves. Damen brought his arm around Laurent, selfishly ignoring the passing time as he pulled Laurent in, sleep taking both of them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> [ @laurent-ofvere](http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
